U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,646 discloses an electric-powered vaporizing unit for vaporizing liquefied petroleum gas, the unit having the capability of vaporizing from about 10 to 40 gallons per hour. The design of the unit is such that it cannot be used effectively for vaporizing larger volumes of liquefied gas.